


never ask for too much

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine decides to be reasonable, after all.  Just ask Kurt out on a date.  But the proposal might not have been the worst idea he could have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	never ask for too much

Eventually, Blaine shoves the ring back in his pocket.  All the way down, as far as he can, and tries to forget about it too, because the knowledge that he can’t quite muster up the courage to carry through with this plan -

 _(because his best friend won’t whisper in his ear, go on, he’ll love you)_  -

well, it’s not very helpful either.  He looks over to where Kurt is laughing at something with Mercedes, and sighs.  It’s been wonderful having him here for the week, even if they haven’t spent as much time together as Blaine would like, but he’s going back to New York again tomorrow, and who knows when (or how much) they’ll see each other after that, and he’s been throwing himself headlong into this plan because he’s trying not to  _panic,_  and now he can’t even make himself do it after all.  Just great.

~*~

 

They all go out for dinner after the wedding ceremony - Breadstix again, of course - and they’re technically celebrating the Regionals victory, but from where he’s sitting squashed between the side of the plastic booth and Kurt’s warm body, it pretty much feels like they’re celebrating life _._ Mercedes is on Kurt’s other side, and Sam and Tina and Mike are all squeezed into the seat opposite, even though each of these benches is only supposed to seat two, and Artie’s sitting at the head of the table with Sugar mysteriously once again on his lap, and Blaine’s kind of sitting there quietly and letting everything around him go _buzz_.

Kurt’s eating cheesecake next to him, and he’d be happy just to stay like this forever, but Kurt’s also going back to New York tomorrow morning, and so he needs to do something.  Now.

He grabs his chance when everyone’s finished dinner and is milling around having drinks.  He pulls Kurt up by his wrist - Kurt mouths ‘what’, but smiles amusedly, so he thinks he’s doing pretty well - and over to stand in a corner of the restaurant, and wipes his sweaty hands on his pants.  What is he doing, he can’t ask  _here._ But he can’t do nothing, either, not when Kurt’s standing in front of him right now and about to fly out of his  _life…._

Last week he asked for an extension, but now, this is all the time he’ll get.

“Will you go out with me?”

Kurt was looking at him already, but now that Blaine’s asked he’s looking so strange, out of breath and like something’s hurting him and Blaine wants to fix it but he doesn’t know how.  His jaw moves silently for a moment, and then he says, high and strained, “what do you want?”

Blaine shrugs, helplessly.  “I just want to date you again?”

Wrong answer, it must be, because Kurt says, “no,” choked out almost as if through tears.  He shakes his head again, “I’m sorry, but no,” and squeezes awkwardly to get around Blaine.  He’s almost running out of the restaurant -

So of course Blaine runs after him.  There’s a whole crowd, and they keep moving, but he catches Kurt outside the door.

“Kurt!  Why not?” he says, and Kurt glares at him.

“I don’t want to just date you,” Kurt yells.  “Don’t you remember?  You were everything to me, you were the center of my world, and then you - tore out my heart - and stomped on it - “  And he breaks off and starts crying there, against the rough brick wall of the restaurant, and Blaine can’t help but step closer.  “And I tried it with Adam for - ugh, just a few dates, really, and I don’t ever want to _date_  again.  I want my soulmate, the man I’ll spend the rest of my life with - ” and he straightens up, and wipes at the tears on his eyes, and puts his dignity back on, somehow, despite the red and blotchy face.  “Or I don’t want anything at all.”

“ _…. Kurt,”_  Blaine says, and he’s filled again with a sense of wonder, because somehow they’re on the same page again after everything that they’ve been through, because they understand each other, because after all they still dream the same dreams.  And he takes the box a little shakily out of his pocket now, and opens it, and puts it in Kurt’s outstretched hands.  “I want that too,” and Kurt’s laughing, kind of hysterically, and Blaine’s laughing too, and they pull each other closer, Blaine’s hands squeezing tight again around Kurt’s hands which are holding onto the box.  “I’ve never wanted anything else.”

“Me neither,” and sense is lost in an endless sea of  _I love you, you’re perfect, I love you_ , they don’t know whose is whose, because this is unbelievable, this is amazing.

(This is their life.)

“I know this doesn’t solve everything,” says Blaine, eventually.

“Oh, of course not,” says Kurt.

But the truth is, they can’t keep it up, that solemnity, not when - 

“How long have you been waiting to ask me?” says Kurt.

“All week,” says Blaine, “or forever, I mean, depending - “

And he can’t talk again, because Kurt can’t stop holding him and he can’t stop holding Kurt back, and neither of them can stop saying to the other,  _I love you, I do, forever._


End file.
